


good things come in fours (aka snippets from the best crossover you have ever seen)

by ButterflyCrossing



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, 月刊少女野崎くん | Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Ouran is the parentals, Unfortunate People Pulled into the Madness, hey look almost everyone is related to someone else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyCrossing/pseuds/ButterflyCrossing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shots from a giant crossover AU featuring Ouran High School Host Club, Free!, Haikyuu!!, and Gekkan Shoujou Nozaki-Kun. The first "chapter" has all the reference materiels you will need to get by in this thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. REFERENCE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhatAmIEvenDoingHere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatAmIEvenDoingHere/gifts).



**A Handy-Dandy Reference Sheet to the Madness**

Timeline: Ouran is the first generation. Haikyuu!! is three years before Free! Iwatobi Swim Club  
GSNK is 4 years after Free! ES

The one-shots will take place in all different times, which will be specified by whats going on and the ages of everyone.

 

* * *

 

  
_KEY: Surnames will be first, if the surname used in the fic is not the normal one, it will be in parentheses. Then the first names. Relationships to other characters will use first names only. I will refer to Noya and Kashima as such, since they share the same first name._

 

 **OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB**  
Ootori Kyouya- Father of Haru, Kiyoko, and Tobio.  
Kasanoda Ritsu- Father of Satori, Rin, and Gou.  
Hitachiin Hikaru- Father of Seijuro, Momotarou, and Mikoto.  
Hitachiin Kaoru: Father of Shouyou and Chiyo.  
Suoh Tamaki- Father of Rei and Kashima.  
Fujioka Haruhi- Father of Asahi and Masayuki.  
Haninozuka Mitskuni- Father of Nagisa and Hitoka.  
Morinozuka Takashi- Father of of Sousuke, Wakatoshi, Umetarou, Mayu, and Daichi.  
Houshakuji Renge- Mother of Makoto, Tooru, Yuzuki, and Ren.  
Nekozawa Umehito- Father of Kei and Akiteru.  
Nekozawa Kirimi- Mother of Lev.  
Amukusa Benio- Adopted Mother of Hirotaka and Tadashi.  
Maihara Chizuru- Adopted Mother of Hirotaka and Tadashi.  
Tsuwabuki Hinako- Adopted Mother of Hirotaka and Tadashi.

 

****HAIKYUU!!**  **   
Ootori (Kageyama) Tobio- Son of Kyoya. Brother of Haruka and Kiyoko.   
Ootori (Shimizu) Kiyoko- Daughter of Kyoya. Sister of Haruka and Tobio.   
Hitachiin (Hinata) Shouyou- Son of Kaoru. Brother to Chiyo.   
Nekozawa (Tsukishima) Kei- Son of Umehito. Cousin of Lev.   
Nekozawa (Tsukishima) Akiteru- Son of Umehito. Cousin of Lev.   
Yamaguchi Tadashi- Son of Benio+Hinako+Chizuru. Brother of Hirotaka.   
Haninozuka (Yachi) Hitoka- Daughter of Mitskuni. Sister of Nagisa.   
Morinozuka (Sawamura) Daichi- Son of Mori. Brother of Sousuke, Wakatoshi, Umetarou, and Mayu.   
Morinozuka-Nozaki (Ushijima) Wakatoshi- Son of Mori. Brother of Daichi, Sousuke, Umetarou, and Mayu.   
Fujioka (Azumane) Asahi- Son of Haruhi. Brother of Masayuki.   
Haiba Lev- Son of Nekozawa Kirimi. Cousin of Kei and Akiteru.   
Kasanoda (Tendou) Satori- Son of Ritsu. Brother of Rin and Gou   
Houshakuji (Oikawa) Tooru- Son of Renge. Brother of Makoto, Yuzuki, and Ren.   
Tanaka Ryunousuke- Unfortunate Person Pulled into the Madness.   
Tanaka Saeko- Unfortunate Person Pulled into the Madness.   
Nishinoya Yuu- Unfortunate Person Pulled into the Madness.   
Nitori (Sugawara) Koushi- Unfortunate Person Pulled into the Madness. Brother of Aiichirou.

 

 **FREE!**  
Suoh (Ryugazaki) Rei- Son of Tamaki. Brother of Kashima.  
Ootori (Nanase) Haruka- Son of Kyouya. Brother of Kiyoko and Tobio .  
Houshakuji (Tachibana) Makoto- Son of Renge. Brother of Tooru, Yuzuki, and Ren.  
Houshakuji (Tachibana) Ren- Son of Renge. Twin of Yuzuki. Brother of Tooru and Makoto.  
Haninozuka (Hazuki) Nagisa- Son of Mitskuni. Brother of Hitoka.  
Kasanoda (Matsuoka) Rin- Son of Ritsu. Brother of Satori and Gou.  
Kasanoda (Matsuoka) Gou- Son of Ritsu. Sister of Satori and Rin.  
Morinozuka (Yamazaki) Sousuke- Son of Takashi. Brother of Umetarou, Mayu, and Daichi.  
Mikoshiba Seijuro- Son of Hikaru, Brother of Momotarou and Mikorin.  
Mikoshiba Momotarou- Son of Hikaru, Brother of Seijuro and Mikorin  
Nitori Aiichirou- Unfortunate Person Pulled into the Madness. Brother of Koushi.

  
**GEKKAN SHOUJO NOZAKI-KUN**  
Hitachiin (Sakura) Chiyo- Daughter of Kaoru. Sister of Hinata Shouyou.  
Suoh (Kashima) Yuu- Daughter of Tamaki. Sister of Rei.  
Wakamatsu Hirotaka- Son of Benio+Hinako+Chizuru. Brother of Yamaguchi  
Houshakuji (Seo) Yuzuki- Daughter of Renge. Twin of Ren. Sister of Makoto, Tooru.  
Fujioka (Hori) Masayuki- Son of Haruhi. Brother of Asahi.  
Mikoshiba Mikoto- Son of Hikaru. Brother of Seijuro and Momotarou.  
Morinozuka-Nozaki Umetarou- Son of Takashi. Brother of Sousuke, Daichi, Wakatoshi and Mayu.  
Morinozuka-Nozaki Mayu- Son of Takashi. Brother of Sousuke, Daichi, Wakatoshi, and Umetarou.

* * *

 

**Notes:**

_All three Mikoshiba brothers use their mother's maiden name._

_Kaoru's daughter's full name is _Hitachiin_  Natsu Chiyo. She uses her middle name, when in high school._

_Yuzuki is actually Ran._

_OMG but Yachi and Nagisa would make adorable siblings!!!_

_Wakatoshi, Umetarou and Mayu are half-brothers to Daichi and Sousuke._

_Benio, Hinako, and Chizuru are in a polyamorus relationship._

_Mori got bizzay._

_Rei and Kei's "glasses reflex" came from observing their uncle Kyouya._

_Oh dear god Rei and Kei rhyme._

_YAY COUSINS!!! (Featuring the Mikoshibas and Shoyou+Chiyo, as well as the Kei+Akiteru and Lev). ALSO YAY SECOND-COUSINS (Featuring the Morinozukas and the Haninozukas)_

_I couldn't resist making Lev a Nekozawa, since they are descended from Russian royalty and Lev is Russian._

_You must deal with the similar names. Noya and Kashima have nicknames for a reason... Also Umehito (Nekozawa) and Umetarou (Nozaki) are in different generations but have the same initials... and super similar sounding first names._


	2. Dumbass Nozaki-Kun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nozaki finally asks Chiyo on a REAL date. Her reaction is unexpected knowing her, but knowing her family, it seems more logical. When she tells her big brother, he is elated for her. Her other brother figure is less so. 
> 
> AKA Insecure Nozaki is adorable but not quite as cute as Chiyo accidentally cussing people out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! The first actual chapter!

They were walking to the train station from his apartment after a work session on a typical Thursday afternoon when Nozaki suddenly halted his stride. Since she was trailing behind him, Chiyo slammed into his back at the sudden stop, and fell back towards the ground. Nozaki spun around to catch her arm, but somehow weight ratios didn't apply that day, and he toppled over as well. Cue compromising pose that didn't mean anything. Just another day in Chiyo's life as a mangaka's assistant.

 

However, when Chiyo looked up at Nozaki, the shade of his face matched her hair ribbons. Nozaki had never blushed when similar things like this had happened in the past, so why would he be conscientious of it today? It was out of character, and while she didn't attempt to hide them, Chiyo had long since given up hope of him noticing her feelings.

 

Nozaki coughed and scrambled off of her, his blush rising to the tips of his ears and creeping down his neck. "Uh-um, sorry." He stammered out, while he got to his feet and reached down to help her up. Yeah. Definitely weird. He was never this awkward. That was Mikorin's specialty.

 

"What's up with you today Nozaki-kun?" Chiyo asked innocently after they had both gotten to their feet and . "You're acting really weird."

 

Nozaki ducked his head and mumbled something incoherent.

 

"C'mon Nozaki-kun, you can tell me anything."

 

"Well, you see, I told you that I don't have any romantic experience right?"

 

For a split second, a spark of hope flashed through Chiyo. Maybe he was going to confess to her. Then, her brain kicked in. He probably would take her on another "date" for reference. He had done it before, and at this point nothing would surprise her.

 

"Yeah, you told me that a while ago. Where are you going with this, Nozaki-kun?"

 

"Well, I know I don't have any experience, but I, um, ilikeyouandwouldyougoonadatewithme?"

 

Chiyo couldn't believe her ears. There was no possible way he had just asked what she thought he had asked. "No way." She whispered to herself in utter disbelief.

 

Nozaki looked crestfallen. Shit. He had heard her.

 

"No, wait, I didn't mean no way as in there's no way I would go out with you. I was just surprised. I would love to go on a date with you."

 

"Really? You would?" Nozaki, the oblivious idiot that he was, seemed sceptical.

 

"I've been hinting for months, dumbass." Chiyo clasped her hands around her mouth after she let out the curse word. "Oh, shit. I mean, fuck, I mean, god-dammit. Brothers are awful influences... Yes. I would love to go on a date with you. Text me the details. I'm gonna catch my train. Bye."

 

Chiyo sprinted off towards the train station, leaving Nozaki to contemplate the details of their date and the slew of curse words that came from a very unlikely source.

 

* * *

 

Chiyo hurtled through the door of the Hitachiin mansion, fueled by excitement and the need to tell someone that Nozaki had finally asked her out. "Shou! Shouyou! Big brother! Where are you?"

 

Weaving around various servants, she headed up the grand staircase and towards the west wing, where most of the residences were. Two lefts and a right later, she was standing in front of the room of her big brother, Olympic volleyball player and part of the "Oddball Duo", Hitachiin Shouyou.

 

She made sure that she knocked on the door, a lesson she learned when Shouyou was still in college and she walked in on the Oddball Duo doing a bit more than making out, which lead to a very embarrassing conversation for eleven-year-old Chiyo.

 

When she heard her brother shout "Come in!" she opened the door and bounded to the couch he was sitting on.

 

"Shou! Shou, guess what? He finally asked me out!"

 

Her brother's face lit up. "Hey, congratulations Chiyo! I knew he would."

 

"You literally said yesterday that he was never gonna do it and you were gonna punch some sense into him." A voice grumbled from the other side of the room, where Ootori Tobio, Olympic setter extraordinaire, other half of the Oddball Duo, and Shouyou's fiancee, was lounging in a beanbag with an Xbox One controller in hand.

 

Shouyou turns to glare at Tobio, and makes a shushing noise at him. "That was you, Mr. Chiyo-doesn't-need-a-boyfriend. It's like you don't want her to be happy."

 

"No, I just think that she's too young to start dating."

 

"She's a second year. We started dating in our first year."

 

"But she's not us."

 

"Guys, I'm right here!" Chiyo glared at the bickering pair.

 

"Sorry, Chiyo," they chorused, then all three of them burst out laughing. Ridiculous arguments were the main way Shouyou and Tobio showed their love for one another, and were daily occurrences. Chiyo often played mediator if it got out of hand, or if it got annoying and she was in the room.

  
"By the way, I wanted to tell you two how great you influence is. I accidentally cussed at Nozaki-kun when he asked me out." And with that, Chiyo left for her own room to wait on a text from her shiny new boyfriend.


End file.
